This disclosure relates to computer-telephony integration systems and methods, and more particularly to systems and methods for voice and data recording and monitoring of a computer workstation.
In some business environments, computers are used in conjunction with telephones in order to provide services. For example, in providing credit card-related services, it is known to provide customer service representatives (hereinafter referred to as “agents” or “employees”), with access to a computer workstation as well as a telephone. In the process of providing telephonic service from the agent to the customer, a customer can contact the agent (or vice versa) through a telephone connection, and the customer and the agent will discuss matters relating to the customer's account over the telephone.
During such telephone calls, in order to provide supportive information regarding the customer's account, it is likewise conventional to provide the customer's account information at the agent's workstation. As an example, in the instance of credit card services, it is conventional to provide the agent's computer with information such as the customer's outstanding balance, the amount last paid, etc. It is also known to provide the agent with access to a database including certain fields, to which the agent can input data responsive to the telephone conversation. For example, the agent may wish to insert data to indicate that the customer has promised payment by a certain date, or that certain special attention should be given to the customer for any reason.
Such agents are often provided in groups, referred to as “call centers”. In certain instances, such call centers may have as many as 200 “agents” in a group, each having their own telephone extension, and each likewise having their own computer workstation having a monitor (or “screen”), which provides video signals responsive to various commands.
In order to provide supervision of such agents, it is often desired to allow an agent's supervisor (hereinafter “supervisor”), with a way to monitor the screen and voice activities of such agents during their telephone conversations. Such monitoring of a “monitored workstation” may be considered quality control of the agent's services. For example, it is worthwhile for a supervisor to know if an agent is using his/her computer time efficiently (not moving back and forth from various screens or applications unnecessarily), or is rude or discourteous while on the telephone. Such information can be determined by having a supervisor “look over the shoulder” of an agent, viewing his/her computer activities as well as listening to the telephone conversations; however, due to human nature this tends to be an ineffective practice as an agent will tend to be “on guard” while being monitored, which may not provide the supervisor with a good example of how the agent normally would conduct his/her duties when not being monitored. For example, the agent could become nervous and not perform as well as normal if he/she knows he/she is being monitored.
Monitoring systems have been developed which transparently monitor the agent(s). These monitoring systems record the activities of the agent(s), making the records available for supervisor review, training, and provide an audit trail for transactions entered by the agent(s). However, monitoring a large number of phones can produce an enormous volume of call records. It can be expensive to set up a system to record and maintain such a large volume of calls.
In accordance with this disclosure, systems and methods for complex recording triggers are provided. As an example of a system and method, the volume of call records can be cut down by complex recording triggers, thereby reducing the storage space allocated for call records. As another example, a system and method can be configured to predict whether an agent should be monitored, such that the call records are maintained with reference to specific agents.
Other features and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the disclosure when taken in conjunction with the drawings and claims.